List of programs broadcast by TV Land
This is a list of television programs formerly and currently broadcast by TV Land. Current programs Original * Younger (2015–present) Syndicated *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (2000–present) *''Bonanza'' (2003–present) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (2010–present) *''The Goldbergs'' (2018–present) *''The Golden Girls'' (2013–present) *''Gunsmoke'' (1996–present) *''The King of Queens'' (2011–present) *''M*A*S*H'' (2007–2013, 2017–present) *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' (2015–present) *''Roseanne'' (2009–present) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2018–present) Former programs Originals Syndicated * 227 (2006–2007) * 30 Rock (2013) * 3rd Rock from the Sun (2008–2010) * The A-Team (1999–2002; 2006–2007) * The Abbott and Costello Show (1997–2000) * Adam-12 (1999–2002) * The Addams Family (1996–1998; 2004–2008) * The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet (2000–2004) * The Adventures of Superman (2000–2004) * Airwolf (1999–2002) * ALF (2004–2006) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1998–2001) * Alice (2001–2004) * All in the Family (1998–2011) * America's Funniest Home Videos (2015) * Archie Bunker's Place (2002–2003) * Bachelor Father (1996–1999) * Baretta (1998–2002) * Barnaby Jones (2004–2007) * Barney Miller (2000–2003) * Batman (2001–2003) * Becker (2009–2011) * Benson (2006–2008) * The Beverly Hillbillies (2001–2002; 2007–2010; 2014–2015) * Bewitched (2003–2006; 2008–2011) * The Big Valley (1996–1998) * Black Sheep Squadron (1997–1998) * The Bob Cummings Show (1999–2001) * The Bob Newhart Show (2000–2004) * Bosom Buddies (2006–2008) * Boston Legal (2010–2014) * The Brady Bunch (2002–2010; 2013–2015) * The Brady Kids (1999) * Burke's Law (1998–2000) * The Burns and Allen Show (2003–2004) * Cagney & Lacey (2004–2005) * Cannon (1996–2000) * Carol Burnett and Friends (1996–1997; 2004–2005) * Caroline in the City (2008–2011) * Charlie's Angels (2000–2003) * Cheers (2004–2008) * Chicago Hope (2009–2010) * Chico and the Man (2001–2002) * China Beach (2001–2002) * Coach (2008–2011) * Columbo (2001–2006) * Combat! (1997–1999) * The Cosby Show (2006–2010, 2012–2014) * The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1998–2000) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009–2010) * Curb Your Enthusiasm (2013–2015) * Cybill (2010–2012) * Dallas (2007–2009) * Daniel Boone (1996–1998; 2006) * The Danny Thomas Show (2001–2002) * Dear John (2003–2004) * The Defenders (2000–2002) * Dennis the Menace (2002–2003) * Designing Women (2007–2008) * The Detectives (1996–1998) * Dharma & Greg (2011–2013) * The Dick Van Dyke Show (2000–2006; 2011–2013) * Diff'rent Strokes (2001–2004) * A Different World (2007–2010) * The Donna Reed Show (2002–2003) * The Doris Day Show (1998–2003) * Dragnet (1998–2001) * The Dukes of Hazzard (2015) * Dynasty (1998–2000) * Eastwick (2010–2012) * The Ed Sullivan Show (1996–1998) * Ellen (2008–2011) * Emergency! (1999–2001) * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2007–2014) * F Troop (1997–2000) * The F.B.I. (1997–2001) * The Facts of Life (2001–2006, 2015–16) * Family Feud episodes only (2014–2016) * Family Ties (2004–2005) * Fantasy Island (2003–2004) * Father Knows Best (1998–2004) * Fernwood 2 Night (2001–2002) * The Flip Wilson Show (1997–2001; 2004–2006) * The Flying Nun (2002–2003) * Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1999) * Frasier (2008–2012) * The Fresh Beat Band (2010–2012) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2007–2010) * Friends (2013–2015) * The Fugitive (1997–2000) * Full House (2007–2010) * George Lopez (2016) * Get Smart (2001–2003) * Gilligan's Island (2001–2003; 2014–2016) * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (2000–2002) * Good Times (2005–2012) * The Good Wife (2010–2012) * Grace Under Fire (2008–2009) * Grady (2003) * Green Acres (1996–2000; 2003–2009) * Growing Pains (2006–2009) * Happy Days (2002–2007) * Harlem Globetrotters (1999) * Have Gun, Will Travel (1998–2002) * Hawaii Five-O (2001–2006) * Hazel (2002–2003) * Heckle and Jeckle (1999) * Highway to Heaven (2005–2008) * Hill Street Blues (1996–2000) * Hogan's Heroes (1996–2002; 2008–2010; 2014–2015) * The Hollywood Squares (2010–2012) * Home Improvement (2010–2013) * Honey West (1996–1999) * The Honeymooners (2000–2003) * How I Met Your Mother (2015-2019) * H.R. Pufnstuf (1999) * Hunter (2004–2006) * I Dream of Jeannie (1998–2000; 2003–2006; 2008–2011) * I Love Lucy (2001–2008; 2012–2014) * In the Heat of the Night (2005–2008) * Ironside (1997–1999) * It Takes a Thief (1996–2001) * It's a Living (2001) * The Jack Benny Show (1997–2000) * The Jeffersons (2002; 2006–2012) * Jersey Shore (2010–2012) * Julia (1997–2000) * Just Shoot Me! (2008–2009) * Kate and Allie (2004–2007) * Knight Rider (2006–2007) * Kojak (2001–2002) * L.A. Law (2005–2009) * Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp (1999) * Lassie (2005) * Laverne & Shirley (2002–2005) * Leave it to Beaver (1998–2012) * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (2010–2012) * Little House on the Prairie (2005–2010) * Lou Grant (2003–2005) * Love, American Style (1996–1998) * The Love Boat (2000–2003) * The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour (2001–2002; 2003–2005) * MacGyver (2003–2006) * Mad About You (2008–2010) * Magnum P.I. (2004–2007) * Make Room for Daddy (2001–2002) * Mama's Family (2003–2006) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2003–2005) * Mannix (1996–2002) * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis (1997–1999) * Marcus Welby, M.D. (1998–2002) * Married... with Children (2009–2011) * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (2001–2003) * Matlock (2006–2009) * Maude (1999–2001) * Mayberry R.F.D. (2003–2005) * McCloud (1999–2001) * McHale's Navy (1997–2002) * McMillan & Wife (2000–2003) * Merlin (2010–2012) * Miami Vice (2005–2007) * The Middle (2010–2012) * The Millionaire (1999) * Mission: Impossible (2001–2005) * Mister Ed (1996–1998; 2003–2006) * The Mod Squad (2002–2004) * Mom (2017–2018) * The Monkees (2002–2004) * Moonlighting (2005–2006) * The Mothers-in-Law (2001–2002) * Mr. Belvedere (2004–2005) * The Munsters (2000–2008) * Murder, She Wrote (2012–2013) * Murphy Brown (2006–2009) * My Three Sons (1998–2001) * Naked City (1996–1999) * The Nanny (2010–2016) * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1999) * Newhart (2006–2008) * NewsRadio (2008–2010) * Night Court (2005–2008) * Northern Exposure (2007–2008) * NYPD Blue (2010–2012) * The Odd Couple (2001–2004) * One Day at a Time (2003–2006) * The Partridge Family (2007–2009) * The Patty Duke Show (1999–2001) * The Paul Lynde Show (2010–2012) * Perfect Strangers (2002–2005) * Perry Mason (1999–2003) * Petticoat Junction (1996–2000) * The Phil Silvers Show (1996–1999) * Phyllis (1998–1999) * Police Story (1999–2003) * Police Woman (2001–2003) * The Porky Pig Show (2010–2012) * The Practice (2008–2010) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (2010–2012) * Quincy, M.E. (2002–2004) * Raising the Bar (2010–2012) * Reba (2015–2019) * The Real McCoys (1997–2000) * Rhoda (1998–1999) * The Rockford Files (2001–2002) * The Rookies (2002) * Room 222 (1997–1999) * Route 66 (1997–1999) * Sanford and Son (1998–2000; 2003–2012) * Saved by the Bell (2007–2009) * Scrubs (2008–2009; 2011) * Seinfeld (2008–2013) * Sex and the City (2011–2013) * Shazam! (2003–2004) * Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (1999) * Simon & Simon (2007) * The Sing-Off (2010–2012) * Soap (2002–2004) * The Sonny & Cher Comedy Hour (1996–2000) * The Space Kidettes (2010–2012) * Spin City (2008–2012) * Sports Night (2009–2011) * St. Elsewhere (1996–1999) * Star Trek (2006–2010) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1999) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (2007–2010) * Step by Step (2010–2011) * The Streets of San Francisco (1997–2002) * Suddenly Susan (2009–2010) * S.W.A.T. (2001–2002) * Taxi (2001–2004) * That '70s Show (2012–2015) * That Girl (1996–1998; 2006–2008) * Three's Company (2003–2015) * 'Til Death (2013) * Too Close for Comfort (2002–2006) * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum (2010–2012) * Trauma (2010–2012) * The Troop (2010–2012) * The Twilight Zone (1996-1999) * The Untouchables (1996–1998) * Veronica's Closet (2008–2010) * Wagon Train (1999–2000) * Walker, Texas Ranger (2014–2015) * Wally Gator (2010–2012) * The Waltons (2001–2004) * Welcome Back Kotter (2002–2005) * What's Happening!! (2005–2008) * Who's the Boss? (2005–2008; 2014) * Will & Grace (2010–2013) * Wings (2004–2008) * WKRP in Cincinnati (2002–2004) * The Wonder Years (2007–2010) * The X-Files (2009–2012) * Young Samson (2010–2012) Specials * AFI Awards * The 50 Greatest TV Icons * TV Land Awards * TV Land Confidential * TV Land Top 100 Most Unexpected Moments in TV History * TV Land Top Ten References Category:Lists Category:Nickelodeon TV Land *